The King and the Thunder
by mookeybrain
Summary: One morning, King Dedede finds that a pink puffy child was left in his care. However, he wants nothing to do with the kid. But, when he learns that this child has special powers, he realizes that he may need to pay attention to him just a little more... (Rated K plus for some mild action. Otherwise it's a rated K story.)
1. Chapter 1: A Dark and Stormy Morning

**Chapter 1: A Dark and Stormy Morning**

It was about 10:00 am when the king of Dreamland woke up from his deep slumber. He slowly sat up with a groan, walked over to the enormous window, and noticed that it was pouring rain.

"Ugh. It sure is nasty out," he grumbled. "I guess I'll have to cancel that town meeting. Good, I wasn't looking forward to it!"

He turned around and walked out of his bedroom door, walked down the hall a bit, then shouted, "ESCARGON!" He then continued to walk down the hall and entered the door to his left, which happened to be the dining room/kitchen.

"ESCARGON!" Dedede yelled.

"I'm right here!" the strange looking (and very annoyed) snail said.

"Do you have my breakfast ready yet?!" he asked.

"No, sire. You know I always make it when you wake up," Escargon truthfully replied.

"I'M HUNGRY! SO MY BREAKFAST SHOULD'VE BEEN MADE ALREADY!" the king screamed.

"I don't even know what you want!" the snail argued.

"I WANT A HEAP OF PANCAKES, BACON AND EGGS SUNNYSIDE UP! DUH!"

"Then why don't you make it yourself you big lazy-" Escargon grumbled.

"What did you say!?" Dedede interrogated.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Escargon said with a sly smile. The infuriated ruler then started to ravage through the cabinets and the refrigerator, but found nothing.

"There's nothing good to eat!" he shouted.

"Well, that's your problem and not mine!" Escargon said.

"No! It IS your problem 'cause you are going out and getting some NOW!"

"But sire, it's pouring rain, not to mention the lightning!" he said. Then, a flash of light and a rumble of thunder appeared out of nowhere.

"See what I mean?" Escargon said.

"Great. Just GREAT!" the king complained. "Well, if you need me, I'll be watching Channel DDD and doing absolutely nothing…" he said as he plodded out of the kitchen.

_That didn't even make sense… _Escargon thought to himself.

* * *

Later that morning, Dedede was still sitting on his bed in a lazy position, staring at the television in front of him. It was still stormy outside; in fact, it was worse. His stomach growled loudly, causing him to sigh.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt your… doing whatever, but there's something at the front door," Escargon announced as he walked into the king's bedroom.

"What?! Who would deliver mail on a day like _this?!_ Melman can't be _that_ crazy!" Dedede said. "What is it?"

"It looks like some sort of a basket…" he said.

"Basket?! Maybe it's a picnic basket!" Dedede eagerly said as he rushed out of the door.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Escargon mumbled under his breath.

The greedy (and very hungry) king ran down the hall and into the main room where the doors were located. He then rushed over to the large set of doors, which blew open very quickly from the wind. King Dedede grabbed his hat to prevent it from flying away, closed his eyes tightly, and slowly trudged forward. Then, all of a sudden, a lightning bolt struck right in front of him and hit the basket in front of him.

"HOLY COW!" he shrieked. He looked down at the basket. Somehow, it seemed to be in perfect condition.

"What in the name of Dedede?!" He lifted up the blue fleece blanket that covered whatever the basket contained, and found an… interesting surprise.

"That's no picnic!" King Dedede exclaimed as he peered at the little pink puff ball that was soundly sleeping in the little basket.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Not My Problem!

**Chapter 2: He's Not My Problem!**

King Dedede immediately picked up the basket and slowly marched into the castle. He then tried to close the doors with as much force as possible; but (no matter how much he didn't want help,) he called Escargon to help shove one of them closed. When they were successful, they both slid to the floor, their backs to the door, and sat down, out of breath.

"Ugh… no wonder… the weatherman… said no to… go outside today…" Escargon panted.

"Yeah… But I still think… you could've… managed to… get my… breakfast…" Dedede replied, thus causing the snail to look at him with surprise.

"What's in the basket, anyway? Is it your long awaited breakfast?" Escargon said.

"I really don't know. All I know is that that's no breakfast, lunch, snack, or dinner!" King Dedede replied.

"You forgot dessert," Escargoon mumbled.

"Will you stop with the remarks already and just-" the king started to say before he was interrupted by a very tired squeak. They both turned around and looked at the basket.

"What in the world?" Escargon said as they both walked over to the basket and found the little puff still sleeping.

"Sire! It's a kid!" Esgargon exclaimed as they both jumped in surprise.

"I wonder where his mother is," King Dedede said as took Escargon took a folded up paper out of the child's hands.

"Maybe this will explain, sire…" Escargon said in a nervous tone, for he now knew what was going on.

The king unfolded the paper and said, "It seems to be a note of some sort."

"And it's addressed to you sire…"

"Let's see… it says:

'Dear King Dedede,

I need you to take care of my son Kirby for me.'"

"WHAT?!" they both hollered.

"Who in their right mind would leave their kid in your care?!" Escargon asked. Dedede then took his mallet and whacked him on the head, making the snail fall over.

"WHAT DOES THIS PERSON THINK THIS IS, AN ORPHANAGE!?" the king boomed (making Kirby wake up from his nap.) "I'M NOT TAKING CARE OF NO KID! NO WAY AND NO HOW!"

"Well, Sire…" Escargon said after recovering from the slam, "they must've given him to you for a reason. You know?"

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S YOUR PROBLEM, NOW!"

"_My problem?! _Sire, the letter said King Dedede, not Escargon!"

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GET HIM OUTTA HERE BEFORE HE CAUSES ANY TROUBLE!"

"Yes, Sire…" Escargon said as he slithered over to the basket. "Um, King? He's missing…"

"WHAT?!" he screamed. Then a bang of a kettle could be heard from a distance.

"Uh, oh…" they both said as they dashed to the kitchen. The door was already opened, and when they just made it to the entrance, they stopped in their tracks as their jaws dropped. Food was spread all over the floor, cabinets and shelves were broken, the fridge was wide open; and the child was sitting on the floor eating.

"NO NO NO!" Dededed screamed as he jumped up and down in a rage. "I WON'T let this happen!"

"Maybe you should keep him somewhere where he won't cause any harm," Escargon suggested.

"But where can we find a place like _that? _All of the rooms are already being used!"

"Not all of them! There's that one playroom that the Waddle Dees used to hang out in!"

"Hey! That's a perfect idea!"

"We should probably put him in a playpen as well…"

"But where are we gonna get that?"

"Hmm…" they both said.

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! START BUILDIN'!" the king ordered as the Waddle Dees started to gather things and assemble a place where Kirby could both play in and stay out of the king's way at the same time. In no time, it was ready. The room looked very simple now – a playpen in the middle, a television in front of it, and a few kid sized tables and chairs. Escargon then came down the stairs with Kirby happily squirming in his arms, and placed him in his newly built playpen.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Don't worry! It'll be fine!" Escargon assured.

"Poyo!"

"Now, let's turn on your little TV here and prepare to be entertained!" the king said as he pressed the on button on the remote. "Now let's change it to something decant like… Channel DDD!"

"No, Sire! That's not what little children like him watch!" the snail argued.

"Then what do they watch, mister smarty pants?"

"Give me that!" Escargon said as he snatched the remote out of his hands. "Little kids watch this stuff!" he said as he turned on Dora the Explorer.

"Not that stuff! BLEGH!" Dedede yelled.

"Sadly, it's true… Besides, he seems to like it!" Escargon said as he directed the king's attention to Kirby, who was completely memorized by, "Vamanos! Let's go!"

"Well, have fun watching him!" Dedede said as he started to walk up the stairs.

"What do you mean?! You're the one who should be watching him!"

"Well, since you seem to know so much more than me, you should be the one watching him! Besides, I have a life to attend to! My favorite show is about to come on, and I can't miss it!" he said as he ran up the stairs.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…!" Escargon said as he turned around.

"Where do we go next?" Dora asked.

"POYO!" Kirby eagerly replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious Happenings

_I just want to thank a Guest reader for giving me an awesome idea! This will definitely keep the story more interesting! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suspicious Happenings**

Thankfully, the next day was bright and sunny. Well, I wouldn't say that for King Dedede, though.

"Aw, man!" he whined, "I have to do that _stupid _meeting today!"

"Cheer up! There's really not much to say!" Escargon assured the whiny king.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Hey, I was just wondering… are you going to mention the little puffball to the town?"

"No way! They don't need to know! … Hey! Aren't you supposed to be watchin' the little creampuff?"

"Well, I kinda let the Waddle Dees take the job for a while."

"You did WHAT?! They don't know _NOTHIN' _about that kind of stuff!"

"Actually, Sire, they seem to be doing a pretty good job last time I checked. Besides, they actually don't mind doing so! They seem to enjoy it!"

"What do you mean?" the king asked as he started to walk towards the stairs. Escargon followed him. When Dedede walked down, a look of disbelief crossed his face when he saw what he saw. The Waddle Dees were all jumping up and down when a guy in a green striped shirt named Steve asked, "Where's the clue?"

"POYO!" Kirby squeaked as he pointed at the television.

"Wow, they sure are idiots, aren't they?" Escargon remarked (he was talking about the Waddle Dees.)

"Yes, but they're my idiots. Now scram! Tell the Cappies that the meeting will start at noon today!" the king yelled.

"Y-yes, Sire! Right away, Sire!" Escargon said as he scurried off. "Geez, you don't need to be so rude!" he mumbled.

* * *

"Citizens of Cappytown, Dreamland," Escargon announced, "the town meeting will commence at noon today, so don't be late!"

"Aw, man! Not another boring meeting! Why do us kids need to be there anyway?" a Cappy  
boy with bluish green hair that covered his face complained.

"Because, Tuff," his sister Tiff replied, "we need to know too!"

"Well, the king hates these meetings too, so if he has to deal with them, you do too!" Escargon rudely said.

"Geez, he doesn't need to be so tough!" Tuff said.

* * *

"Okay, king, I'm ba-" Escargon started; his speech was stopped by the sight of King Dedede himself sitting in the room with the others.

"Oh! There's the clue!" Steve exclaimed. "But… what is it?"

"It's a ball, ya moron!" Dedede shouted.

"Poyo!"

_Wow, no wonder he hired these idiots… _Escargon thought, _He's one himself!_

* * *

Later on that day, King Dedede had to prepare for the boring meeting.

"Let's see," he sighed as he paced around in his bedroom, "I've got the list of things to mention, Escargon is right over there, and I guess that I'm here, so… Yup. I'm all set."

"Alright, you're Highness, let's get with it!" Escargon said. The two walked out the door and headed straight for the town square, where they had to move thought the crowd of people that were standing there; they all seemed as excited as Dedede was.

"Alright, let's get onto business. First off, I am glad to say that the Toy Boat race that was held last week was a huge success; it was a great way for the kids (and the adults, sadly,) to get out and have some fun! Second off… blah blah blah blah…"

"When is he going to just shut his mouth already?" Tuff complained.

"I don't know…" Tiff said.

"Yaddy yaddy yadda… blah blah blah… I really don't care about this… blah blah blah…"

"You've _got _to be joking!" a little yellow bird peeped. "I never knew that there was that much to talk about!"

"Apparently it's all part of every meeting, Tokkori," Tiff said flatly. "But I do wish that he would just stop rambling on!"

"Or at least tell us stuff that actually matters!" Tuff added.

"No kiddin'!" Tokkori piped. About five more minutes had passed, and by them, more than half of the people who attended were asleep.

"Blah blah this… blah blah that… food stocks seem to be good… Which reminds me! Escargon! Go and get that food that we couldn't get yesterday! You hear!?" the king ordered.

"Do you want me to buy twice as much as usual?" the snail asked.

"Oh! Um, yeah. You go ahead and do that," he replied nervously.

"Okay, Sire!" Escargon said as he scurried off for the grocery store.

"Oh!" a Cappy named Tuggle said as he suddenly woke up (for he was half dozed from boredom,) "I better make sure that I'm there when he's ready to check out!" he said as he ran off for his store.

"Well, that about does it. Meeting is over! (Thank gosh!)" Dedede said.

"Well, that was boring!" Tuff said.

"Yeah, but why did Dedede want twice as much food?" Tiff wondered.

"Maybe his appetite grew larger!" Tuff laughed.

"I doubt that! His appetite is big enough; I don't think there is any way for anyone, even Dedede, to eat more than he already does!" Tiff said. _Except for Kirby, but he's out of town right now!_ She turned around and spotted a knight about Kirby's size wearing a mask that covered his entire face. He also wore a dark blue cape.

"Hey, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked, thus grabbing his attention. "What's going on with Dedede?"

"I do not know," Meta Knight replied. "I haven't seen anything strange lately…"

"Hey, maybe he got a pet!" Tuff said.

"No, pets are usually loud and energetic, so we would've known about it already. Besides, he isn't one who would enjoy having to watch one on a daily basis," Tiff said. "He's always too busy with his own meaningless life."

"You are right," Meta Knight said.

"But, maybe he changed his mind!" Tuff suggested. "Ya never know!"

"The only reason you are suggesting that is because you would get an excuse to play with it!" Tiff said quite annoyed.

"Aww…" Tuff said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I suggest that we just wait and see if we can learn anything else," Meta Knight said. "It's our only option."

"WHOA!" Escargon said as he darted off for the castle. "I FORGOT THE CAR!"

* * *

Later on, Escargon swiftly parked right at the castle's entrance. Immediately, a stampede of Waddle Dees came running out; and each took a bag of food and brought it into the castle.

"Well, my work here is done," he said as he slithered into Castle Dedede and went down to Kirby's room. He sat down at the red and blue kids table that was in the top left corner of the room and decided that now was a good time to take a nap. Right as he plopped his head onto the table, he heard what seemed to be the sound of paper crunching.

"Huh?" he said as he lifted his head and peered at what made that strange noise.

"Oh, hey! It's that note that came with Kirby!" he said as he picked up the little slip of paper.

_Hey wait a minute… _he thought with a suspicious look. _I just realized that Kirby's name is written with a different handwriting… Hey… wait… WHAT?! Isn't that a coincidence that this Kirby has the exact name and appearance as that other little brat?! Man am I stupid for JUST realizing that! _He thought as he slapped his hand on his face.

"HEY, SLACKER!" Dedede boomed as he stomped down the stairs. "HOW COME YOU AREN'T HELPING WITH THE FOOD?"

"Hey," Escargon said, trying to change the subject, "did you realize that Kirby's name is written kinda' strangely?" he asked as he handed Dedede the paper.

"Yeah…" he responded.

"And isn't it weird that this kid is _also _named Kirby?"

"Yeah, but I just ignored that fact. And if you are trying to tell me that this is Kirby, THEN YOU'RE WRONG! This Kirby has green eyes, while the other has bl-"

"I GET it!"

"Don't you dare snap at me!"

"Never mind that! Anyway, now that I look at that name closer, it seems that it has been written over something else; most likely this kid's _real_ name!"

"Hey! You just might be right! I never knew that you could be so logical!"

"Thanks for the lovely compliment," Escergon grumbled as he turned away from the one who insulted him. "Anyway, it's impossible to decipher what's underneath that name, so it's pretty much impossible to figure out wha-"

"SEND DOWN THE TECHNO SQUAD!" Dedede shouted.


End file.
